Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to blenders and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a portable blender wherein a cap with a mixer connected thereto is removably connectable to the open upper end of a container and the cap is removably connectable to a drive assembly for driving the mixer to blend the material in the container. The drive assembly is adapted to be battery operated and the blender of the present invention includes a recharger for recharging the blender batteries. The blender includes a switch for establishing electrical continuity between the DC motor of the drive assembly and the blender batteries, and the switch is positioned and actuated in such a manner that the cap with the container connected thereto virtually must be positioned so the mixer is connected to the drive assembly before the drive assembly is conditioned in the driving condition.